I wont say Im In love
by khryzle kawaii
Summary: Song from Disney Hercules ...Fuuko and Tokiya were trying very hard to hide the obvious fact.


**A/N: I'm so tired and my insomia's attacking in this ungodly hour. Life is soo unfair even for people with horrible and staircasing eyebags. But oh well, I'm just happy my boyfriend's here to entertain me in times when the world is sooo unfair. **

**This oneshot is dedicated to my reviewers on the previous oneshot I made and of course for my multi-chaptered fic, CHIBIFIED. I am so grateful having you guys and you don't know how much you all mean to me. I love you and I hope you'll enjoy reading this Halloween special I made as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Although, it doesn't really has anything to do with Halloween. **

-------

**I wont say I'm In Love. **

**By. Khryzle Kawaii**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FoR, everybody knows that of course. And I don't own the song, I wont say I'm in love. Walt Disney owns it and I'm just here to make a life out of it. I always adore Herc and Meg as much as I adore Tofuu. And oh yea, other anime characters that I included in this fic are all owned by their respective…uhhh…owners!

---------

"You know, you can always tell him if you love him…"

A pencil fell and a frantic gaze shot on Yanagi. "I-Im sorry?" with a face of scripted bewilderment and amused denial, Fuuko Kirisawa pardoned.

Yanagi rolled her eyes. She never changed the same reaction everytime she brought up this kind of topic. "I know you like him," instead of beating around the bush and simply giving hints like what she had been doing for the last two years, Yanagi had lost all of her patience over Fuuko's transparent disavowals on something as utterly obvious as falling in love with Mikagami Tokiya.

Fuuko grinned at her and Yanagi was almost taken aback. "Of course, I do. Minamino Shuichi had always been every girl's dream," the former said with batting eyelashes and swooning tone as she carefully grabbed the fallen pencil over her ear. Then she brought both palms under her chin and shook her head regrettably, "It's sooo mean he has to end up with Daioh Botan." She clicked her tongue thrice, staring intently at the occupants of the table next to them.

Yanagi snorted and leaned her back on her seat lamely, implying impatience. "Yea, like I didn't know you were the one who voted for them to pair up in a science investigatory project about hybrid flowers and plants where their 'love story' started."

"Hey, I wasn't the only one, Yukimura Keiko partnered with me to make it happened. We knew those two just needed some help to get together. I mean, Kurama is like one of the hottest guys in this university and Botan thinks she does not deserve to be in love with him for that damn reason. It's just ridiculous when everybody knows that she's the only girl whom Kurama always offered a ride home!" Fuuko flung her hands declaratively as though explaining how completely insensible it is to study about bacteria when we cannot see them.

Yanagi gazed at her friend with profound exasperation, knowing fully that Fuuko was AGAIN trying to knock the topic off. "I'm talking about the guy beside Minamino-san," gritting her teeth impatiently, Yanagi looked at Fuuko with a firm face, silently hinting for no diversion of the topic.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Yanagi-chan," Yanagi rolled her eyes for the second time and was about to smile when Fuuko added," –you mean Himura Kenshin.? Yea, I like that Judo Club President too. Didn't I tell you I'm such a sucker for redheads?"

The auburn haired Yanagi frowned. "Fuuko," she started, taking deep breaths to calm her outbursting temper and she gazed at Fuuko intently. "Himura-san is engaged with his girlfriend, Kamiya Kauri and they're planning to get married after he graduates and finds a job, everybody knows that!" She scowled at Fuuko when she was about to interfere. "And besides, you know I'm talking about our very own Mikagami TOKIYA!"she hissed loudly, enough for the people beside them to send silencing glances on them.

At that sudden outburst, Fuuko clamped her hand on Yanagi's mouth. "Shhh…were not supposed to make noises inside the library," Fuuko whispered then withdrew her hand off her slowly. "Yanagi, we have been through this and I'm saying the same thing. I am NOT in love with the ice man!" her voice was solid and frank that Yanagi almost thought it was real.

If Fuuko didn't avert her eyes away.

Instead of hammering Fuuko's head with another outburst, Yanagi heaved her shoulders and sighed.

"Look, Yanagi, I know how frustrated you are right now. And I know you have been trying to match make me and Mi-chan for two years AND I know how you like us together, but—" Fuuko held her friend's shoulder and concentrated in her eyes. "Mi-chan and me? We're like the north and south poles and there's no chance the two poles are to meet." With a gallant and aristocratic pause, she placed her palm on her chest and said, "And besides, MI-CHAN doesn't _deserve_ someone like ME."

Then she looked away, brought her hands back on the book she was reading and took a quick glimpse on the silverhead across.

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that   
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!  
**_

Yanagi followed her vision and shook her head in disbelief. "Yea…Right…" She saw Tokiya looked at their way and waved enthusiastically. Which Tokiya acknowledged with a slight nod before his eyes fell on the girl beside her. Smiling cheekily, Yanagi cocked her head on Fuuko and whispered. "He's staring at you."

"Who?" Fuuko looked up and stared directly on Tokiya, who she saw was not at all looking at her, then grimaced. "No, he isn't," she told Yanagi and stuck her nose back on her study.

Yanagi giggled, finding the scene actually cute. Like an episode from a Korean series she watched every evening. "Eager much?" she heard Fuuko snorted in answer and she giggled more, not caring if people are now ready to throw her out of the library.

_**(Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of)**_

----

"Monkey, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"DID YOU HEAR ME KIRISAWA FUUKO!?" a man's voice banged the four walls of Fuuko's lavender room and she suddenly found herself back in reality.

She scowled at him and indignantly barked. "Don't shout at me ice block! I can hear you clearly!"

Harshly, Tokiya poked her head with the ruler he was holding. "I have asked you that question for twenty three times for the past fifteen minutes, monkey. I can see you're listening alright." His sarcasm matched his impatiently annoyed face and he arranged his books, gathered it within his arm and stood up. He watched her face growing from anger, surprise then worry when realization hit her. "I'm going, and don't blame me if you fail your chemistry exam tomorrow." He turned to the door and walked away.

"What!? Hey!" Struggling to bring back her already dropping jaw, Fuuko moved to her feet and lunged on his back until both of them was on the floor, her legs and arms clinging tightly behind him as he tried unsuccessfully to wiggle away from her. "Don't ever think about it, Mi-chan!"

"Get the hell off me, Monkey!"

"I wont!"

"Off!" Tokiya rolled on his left, attempting to squeeze her on the floor. She whined in pain and he abruptly rose up but not fast enough as Fuuko held his trousers and grabbed him back. His chest collided on hers but she doesn't seem to mind (or notice) it. "That hurts you son of a bitch!"

In her furious state, she rolled over him and strangled his neck with both hands. "Take that for hurting a woman!"

Tokiya, who was already choking and realizing she was strangling him for real, got her hands off his neck and rolled her over, his arms chaining her and his full weight taking advantage on sticking her on the floor. "What the heck is wrong with you, Kirisawa!?" he demanded, arms wrung around her and eyes searching on hers for a valid answer.

She looked at him frantically, seeing for the first time his baby blue eyes darkened in anger not to the enemies he had on those battles but on her.

His eyes grew impatient when she wasn't able to reply and he shot at her face. "WHAT!?"

Fuuko blinked and gasped audibly when he shouted. "Nothing!"

"Don't give me that goddamn answer!"

"I want you to stay!" she shouted back, managing to take deep breaths in a futile attempt to lessen her heart's drumming. She couldn't even think whether its because of his harsh treatment or their proximity and the knowledge that he's practically brushing his lips on hers.

She doesn't know if he was taken aback by her answer or he had become more furious since he completely went silent. And then with a frown followed by a silent curse, he moved his head away from her, his eyes raging with what seemed to be…hysterics?

"Is there something you wished to tell me, Fuuko?" His mentioned of her first name was clear and she knew he wanted a clear answer as well.

"Err…nothing," she hesitated.

His face moved down again and he hissed on her nose, "I told you not to give me that goddamn answer!"

"Why the fuck are you so mad? What do you want me to tell you?" she piped back, matching his fierce with hers. She pushed him with all her might but found the act totally silly as she gaped at his broad chest and arms fully wrapped around her.

"If you got something to say, better say it now or live in silence." He said. His voice calming but his arms tightening.

She knew what he wanted to hear. It was written all over his face and for the sake of not ruining her pride she'll outwit him crushing his. "What the hell do you want me to say? That I LOVE YOU?! Fine! I love you! Now, get off!" she pushed him again, irritation now evident on her face as she tried hiding the blush threatening to creep out her face. Surprisingly, he loosened his grip on her and he stoop up, gathering his fallen books from the floor.

"That was not what I meant," he said and walked back to the study table, placed his books back and squatted on the pillow. "What I meant, monkey, was if you still want to continue this tutorial." His voice was cold and distant but with a little embarrassment hinted. Which was, of course, not noticed by the wind goddess as she marched back on her pillowseat, sitting across him. "But at least it was effective in backing you off," she held her chin up and said rather proudly. "And keep this in mind, there is no chance I'll say I love you even if it meant my life!"

He rolled his eyes and poked her head with the ruler for the eighteenth time since they started their tutorial. "You just did, you imbecile."

Fuuko pouted and glared at him. "It was an exception."

_**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(You swoon, you sigh   
Why deny it, uh-oh)  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**_

------

"Oh My God!! OH MY GOD!!" an over-excited girl ran through the corridors and blasted a classroom door down, acquiring shocked gazes from all the students and the teacher occupying the class-A third year room. Oblivious to the aghast students, Fuuki Kirisawas strode smoothly through desks and bags and she mobbed the wide-eyed Tokiya in a crushing bear hug. "I pass!!! Thank you sooo much, Mi-chan!" she gave him a wet kiss on both cheeks and she ran off immediately, her skirt swaying innocently, unaware of the hungry look of all the guys on her long legs and laced red panties.

Tokiya cleared his throat soundly and all students had their heads on him as though waiting for an emperor's declaration of war.

"Mikagami! Is Kirisawa Fuuko you're girlfriend!? Coz, you know…if she isn't, then maybe I can…" Tokiya strike him a dangerous icicle look and the man froze on his seat.

Their teacher, who was stunned by the commotion, just recovered and he dropped his think hard-bound physics book on the center table making everyone jerked on their seats and brought back their attention on their professor. "Now, Mikagami-san, thanks to your girlfriend, we're going to have a class naked in front of passersby and you'll spend your lunchtime fixing that door!" the middle-aged guy with his hair pulled back to his nape and a couple of bundled streak on his forehead bellowed and everyone shifted uneasily on their seats, except for the accused one.

Mikagami Tokiya sat on erect back and proud chin in front of the class and showed a slight bow to acknowledge the old man. "Yes, Sato-sensei."

When everyone settled down, Sato-sensei resumed his lecture although still bothered by the lying door. Kinomoto Touya, Tokiya's seatmate and the football club's captain, nudged his elbow and smirked at him. "Some people might not see it, but I can see very well how crazy you are about her," he winked at Tokiya and looked back at the board.

"Of course not," Tokiya whispered and opened his book to the page the teacher ordered.

For the first time in eighteen years, he found it difficult to study Newton's Laws.

-------

"Mi-chan? Why are you here? Have you seen Yanagi-chan?" Fuuko walked cautiously toward the school gate, her bag carried over her head and shoes soaking with mud.

"I should be asking you that question, monkey. Yanagi-san said she'll meet me here after my classes," carrying a blue umbrella on his right hand and his books on his left, Tokiya looked at her with displeased expression.

"SHE told me the same thing—oh my god, we are AGAIN on the hands of a frustrated matchmaker!" Fuuko slapped her forehead and glared at Tokiya.

"Why are you looking at me as though I'm the one who set us up? It's not like she doesn't do this _twice_ a week," he sounded so disgusted that Fuuko actually felt a pang of pain in the corner of her chest.

"You know what, if you hated me so much to the point that you don't wanna see my face, just say it! I am more than willing to send you off to Antarctica and freeze!" Fuuko shouted at his nose and quickly turned to walk away, her soaked shoulders heaved as she controlled the cold tears from making its way out of her eyes, totally spoiling her supposed to be proud and grand exit. But before she can make her third step, she felt her elbow being dragged back and her chest crashed on a solid flat wall. Eventually recognizing it to be his own hard torso.

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**_

"Stop struggling and stay here until we find a cab. I don't want to carry the burden of seeing you dying out of fever because I let you get soaked by the rain. Yanagi and Recca will surely have my head," he explained casually and he tightened his embrace around her back.

With that, she surrendered and accepted his offer even when his reason was not was she wanted at all. "I wished Raiha's here, at least I'll get a hot ramen after this," she murmured with a scowl which didn't escape his sensitive ears.

"But you'll never get a_ hot_ guy hugging you like this," he answered.

She looked up at his face as though unbelieving those words just came out from his own mouth. He wasn't looking down at her but his smirk was proof enough. Enough for her to shout, "TAXI!!"

-----------

"You're apartment looks cool," Fuuko complimented in front of the bathroom door, her hair hugged with a white towel and she was wearing a powder blue longsleeves that was obviously Tokiya's. "It's not very huge but it looks clean and organized," she added as she walked passed him to the living room.

She threw herself on the sofa and turned the television on, clicking the remote control for the music channel. On the side table, she saw the things she ordered him to get while she was in the bathroom, a comb and a hair drier. She smiled and glanced at Tokiya inside the kitchen, muttered her thanks and started blow-drying her hair.

_**(You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?)  
Whoa**_

-------

Fuuko stared on the table, particularly on her bowl. "What is this?"

"Ramen, obviously," he answered, digging his chopsticks in his bowl, not really caring much that she's still standing and gawking at her dinner. Carefully, she shoved her chair out so she can sit on it and gently took her own chopsticks. "Mi-chan, thank you," she said and ate her own food with inexplicable bliss.

He observed her as she took the noodles on her mouth and then handled his own meal. " I didn't prepare this because of what you told me earlier if that's what you're thinking," his cold voice didn't break her mood and she just stared at him with a grin he never saw before.

And then he felt his face burning because of the hot noodles he was eating.

It _has_ to be because of the noodles.

_**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(Give up, give in   
Check the grin--you're in love)  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
(You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love)**_

---------

"Have you finished cleaning the dishes?" Tokiya asked, face not on hers.

She walked to his side and leaned on the bars in the veranda. "Yes, you most wickedness," she answered, smiling. "You got a very good place here, Mi-chan. No wonder you hated hanging out with us and leaving your kingdom," in a teasing manner, she said.

"Since I started hanging out with you, I was never paid for taking care of monkeys so it's like taking the hardest job in the entire world pro bono," he retorted with the usual calm and sarcasm she had grown to resent and love at the same time.

"You know what Mi-chan? For a very good-looking and very intelligent guy like you, it's such a shame that you have to be as nasty as Hades of the underworld," she joked, well, _half_-joked.

"You just called me 'very good-looking and very intelligent', monkey. Are you having a fever?" he glanced at her forehead and noticed her flushed cheek. He frowned. "Let's go inside and have you warm up," he said, ordered, rather.

"Naaaa, its alright Mi-chan, im perfectly fiiiiiiiinnnneeee," she said as she dragged him back to the veranda. "Actually I think it's you who are having a fever because you're too COLD," she implied the obvious. 

Hesitantly, he followed her and he settled back on his previous place. He didn't realize how long have he gazed at her until she broke the silence and sighed audibly.

"The rainbow is perfect. It's sooo breathtaking," another sighed escaped from her lips and he found his vision dropping on those luscious pink soft mounds before he was even aware of what he was doing.

"Yes, it is…" he whispered and it sounded more like a moan. Surprising him, and surprising the girl beside him. "I mean," he blinked "the rainbow, its beautiful," he added in a frantic tone.

Fuuko chuckled in amusement. "I almost thought you said I was 'breathtaking' since you have been staring at me for twenty minutes now."

He grimaced. "Dream on, monkey. You're hallucinating," he walked off, his footsteps creating clicking dull sounds on his tiled-floor. 

_**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
(Oh, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love)**_

---------

"Thank you for inviting me in," Fuuko smiled genuinely, her deep ocean eyes glistening in profound gratitude.

"Give this back tomorrow, dry-cleaned," he ignored her thanks and shoved his jacket on her face.

"It's getting dark, don't you wanna accompany me outside until I can get a bus?" she chirped.

A groan of protest was heard and Fuuko almost thought he's not coming with her but he made her smile when he took his slippers on and closed the door, locking it afterwards.

He stared at Fuuko with a bored look before he led their way outside, his hands tugged inside his pockets.

Waiting for the bus which happened to be centuries late, Fuuko stared at her jacket (the one he gave) and felt how warm it is against her skin. And it got HIS scent too.

Like a child seeing her favorite action star, Fuuko looked at Tokiya with an adoration she had been trying to hide for two years. He looks enchanting. Like a prince from a fairy tale. As what he always had.

_**Oh   
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love…**_

"I love you…." She whispered as she watched his silver mane danced against the blowing breeze and she was lost.

"I'm sorry, monkey, but I don't love you," his voice, cool and casual, broke her way into the dreamland and she blinked at him in surprise. Like she didn't know he was there all along.

Her heart hammered inside her chest that she wondered how long her rib cage will hold it but she was saved from an embarrassment moment when the bus finally stopped in front of them, honking loudly and halting with the same loud sound.

Although she knew her heart ache, she managed to find another cover-up for the discomfiture she got herself into thinking what she whispered to him earlier was only inside her mind. "Oh come on, Mi-chan don't be such a killjoy!" she smiled at him and started walking backwards to the car while waving him goodbye. "I WAS JUST KIDDING YOU IDIOT!" she stuck her tongue out and turned to the bus door.

Then he said something that made her stopped on her track…

"So was I…"

-----------

**A/N: I think they're pretty OOC…don't you? But oh well, God, I'm soo tired and don't want to edit…but I don't think I got a lot of serious grammatical errors so please just bear with this poor and broke author's request to just tell me if I got grammar mistakes…**

**Thanks for reading and I hope u review and make me happy. **


End file.
